Izana
Izana (イザナ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Birthright routes. He is voiced by Kōichi Tōchika in the Japanese version and by Liam O'Brien in the English version. Profile Archduke of the Kingdom of Izumo, direct descendant of the gods, and six-time winner of the Best Hair award, Izana has an unexpectedly cheerful and joking personality in contrast to his divine appearance and royal status. Unlike other units, Izana will appear in the player's My Castle after chapter 19 of Birthright or chapter 23 of Conquest, if they have upgraded their Hot Springs to level 3, and then complete any battle afterwards, after which he will show up in My Castle and can be recruited on the spot. Birthright Prior to the events of Chapter 9, Izana was kidnapped by Zola, after which the latter disguised himself as him to fool the Avatar and their party. After he is freed, he shows off his personality to the Hoshidans, surprising them as they had never expected the ruler of Izumo to be very energetic. He asks the Avatar why they have come to visit Izumo, and is told of their situation. Using the power of the gods, he communes with them. Although he tells the Avatar that he does not know exactly where Takumi and Ryoma are, he assures them that they are still alive. Conquest After the battle of Chapter 17, the Nohrian army decides to rest in the neutral kingdom of Izumo, where the Avatar and their siblings are shocked to realize the Hoshidan army had also decided to rest there. Due to the neutrality of the area, they had to set aside their primal instincts. However, in a bizarre turn of events, the Hoshidan crown prince is sent off to the Izuman dungeons. Xander and the Avatar's company are set on freeing the captured royals. Revelation In this path, Izana is fatally wounded. However, before dying, he gives Takumi a fortune which allows him to believe the Avatar's claims of the true enemy. Since he dies in this path, he is not recruitable and Fuga replaces him when the Bath House is upgraded to level 3. Personality Contrary to his serene appearance and status as a noble, Izana is extremely flamboyant, peppering his speech with unusual phrases and overall excitable charm. He also seems to be concerned about his appearance, due to his status as a six-time winner of the Best Hair award in Izumo and that he only appears as a playable unit in Birthright and Conquest once the hot springs are fully upgraded. During his spare time, Izana gives fortunes to curious clients. Whether they are legitimate or not are unknown, as during his support conversations with the Avatar, he gives a simple fortune which the Avatar states that it is quite obvious to everyone. During the Birthright and Revelations playthrough, his fortunes were considerably more accurate then the ones in his support conversations. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |15% |55% |65% |45% |45% |35% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana - if Izana is his father Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Level Up *"Godlike power? Why, yes, I do!" (6+ stats up) *"It's good to be the archduke." (4-5 stats up) *"Just as I predicted!" (2-3 stats up) *"Oh ho! One can't win them all." (0-1 stats up) Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Let's make this quick." *"I'll help." *"No sweat." Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy *"Phew." *"Oops, sorry." *"Well, I am godlike." *"Rest in pieces, okay?" *"I win!" *"Toodles!" *"Rest in peace, mm k?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"I'm predicting this!" *"Prepare to be judged!" Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy "This can't be happening to me." Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle * "Hi, hi! Got anything silly lined up?" (idle) * "You work too hard! Won't you join me for a bubble bath?" (idle) Armory Smithy Lottery Shop *''"Oh? Do I foresee you having a fortunate spin? Perhaps!"'' Arena Accessory Shop Hot Springs Etymology Izana may be named after Izanagi or Izanami. Trivia *Izana shares his English voice actor, Liam O'Brien, with Laslow. *Izana was voted as the 28th most popular male character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Izana is the only character who is playable in Birthright and Conquest but not Revelation. Gallery Izana Still.png|Still image of Izana from chapter 9 of Birthright. Izana confession.jpg|Izana's confession scene. Izanaavatar.png|Izana's official Twitter icon FEF Izana My Room Model.png|Izana's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Stubs